Deseo oculto
by jacque-kari
Summary: "Si pudiera ver el alma de Taichi, creo que sería un campo soleado y lleno de flores". La mente de una persona funciona de formas extrañas. A veces te grita en sueños lo que no quieres ver en la realidad [Taiora para Gene].


**Disclaimer: **Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Este fic está dedicado a **Gene**, porque se lo dije, porque la quiero, porque es la embajadora Taiora y fanática del Taiora por excelencia, y porque se merece esto y mucho más.

* * *

**Deseo oculto**

_Para Gene_

* * *

_—Claro que está pasando dentro de tu cabeza, Harry. Pero, ¿por qué iba a significar eso que no es real?_

**_Albus Dumbledore - Reliquias de la muerte_**

* * *

No sé bien en qué momento los rayos del sol consiguen despertarme, pero me remuevo al menos un par de veces antes de rendirme a su intenso fulgor que se derrama con poca delicadeza en mi rostro. Y es entonces, justo antes de abrir mis ojos, que me pregunto cómo es posible que el sol me despertara cuando siempre cierro las cortinas antes de irme a dormir.

"¿Acaso lo olvidé?", titubeo, sabiendo en mi fuero interno que no es posible. Si lo sé es precisamente porque ni siquiera recuerdo haberme ido a la cama. Pero es ahí donde debo estar, ¿no? Es decir, ¿en qué otro sitio estaría? Nunca he sido de los que se duermen fácilmente en cualquier lugar, como Taichi.

Un estremecimiento me recorre al pensar que ni siquiera he empezado el día y ya estoy pensando en ese tonto.

La superficie debajo de mi espalda es blanda y mullida, pero al volverme, para así no quedar ciega con el brillo del astro rey, algo largo y delgado me roza la mejilla.

Se parece a un tallo. Espera, ¿un tallo?

Abro los ojos de golpe y compruebo mi disparatada teoría, que resulta no ser tan disparatada después de todo, porque ni estoy en mi habitación ni tengo un colchón bajo mi espalda. En su lugar, me hallo rodeada de largos tallos que culminan en girasoles por encima de mi cabeza. Desde donde estoy, apenas soy capaz de distinguirlos.

El desconcierto me deja inmóvil un par de segundos antes de levantarme para asegurarme de que estoy viendo bien. Y sí, acabo de despertar en mitad de un inmenso campo de girasoles tras cuyo término se extiende un radiante campo verde del cual no logro atisbar el final.

"¿Dónde estoy?", me pregunto con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo revolviéndose en mi estómago.

"Se parece al Mundo Digital…"

Más que un pensamiento propio, suena como si alguien me lo susurrara, pero desecho de inmediato la idea.

Este lugar, sea cual sea, no es el Mundo Digital que yo conozco.

—¿Sora? —pregunta alguien a mis espaldas, una voz áspera y un poco infantil que de inmediato se me hace familiar.

Me giro tan rápido que a punto estoy de caer. Por suerte me recobro en el último instante, solo para constatar que yo tenía razón. El que acaba de hablarme es Agumon, quien ahora me observa con sus grandes y oscuros ojos como si esperara algo de mí, algún tipo de reacción.

—¡Agumon! —suelto con alegría, y no es fingida. Puede ser que si tuviera que escoger un compañero de aventuras el amigo digital de Taichi no fuera mi primera opción, pero si voy a estar perdida, estar con alguien a quien conozco es mejor que estar sola—. ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—¿Aquí? —me pregunta enarcando una ceja—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Inspiro profundo y me obligo a recordar que Agumon no es el digimon más avispado del planeta, pero tampoco es mala persona. No se merece que pierda la paciencia tan pronto.

—Quiero decir aquí, este campo… ¿sabes dónde estamos? ¿está muy lejos de Odaiba? —La pregunta acerca de cómo llegamos ahí y por qué solo estamos nosotros dos tintinea dentro de mi mente como una campana que no desea ser ignorada, sin embargo, ahora mismo me parece más importante poder determinar dónde estamos y luego pensar en cómo regresar.

—Ah, ya veo. No sabes dónde estás…

—¿Y tú sí? —insisto, deseando que vaya al grano de una vez.

Agumon sonríe, y su sonrisa por alguna razón me causa un escalofrío.

—Un momento…tú no eres Agumon, ¿o sí? —Algo en mi interior me dice que lo supe desde el primer momento en que lo vi, pero preferí ignorarlo para tener a alguien a quien aferrarme. Doy un paso hacia atrás con cautela.

—No, no soy Agumon. Pero tienes suerte, si hubieras venido una semana atrás me habrías visto como un pedazo de carne con patas.

—¿Có-cómo? —La verdad es que no he entendido ni una palabra de las que ha pronunciado.

Agumon suspira como si quien no se enterara de nada fuera yo.

—Ay, esta parte siempre es un poco aburrida, pero supongo que no puedo saltármela. Yo soy el guía espiritual de Taichi y ahora mismo tú estás dentro de su alma.

¡Ajá! Ya lo tengo. Esta es una estúpida broma de Taicho-baka. De algún modo me durmió y consiguió traerme hasta aquí, donde sea que estemos. Probablemente Mimi y hasta Yamato también estén involucrados.

—Muy gracioso. Ya sé de qué va esto así que será mejor que aborten la misión —le digo con la mayor convicción que puedo.

—Espera, ¿no me crees?

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? Si esta es la idea más absurda que he oído en mi vida… ¿cómo esperaban convencerme de algo así?

Agumon se cubre los ojos con una mano, como si no pudiera creer lo que le estoy diciendo.

¿En serio contaban con que me creyera este disparate?

No soy tan ingenua para ello.

—No entiendes, humana —replica con hastío al cabo de unos segundos—. Lo que te estoy diciendo es la pura verdad. Se supone que mi deber es guiar a quienes caen por error en el alma de mi dueño, o sea Yagami-san, pero si te crees tan lista, te invito a que vayas a dar un paseo por tu cuenta y te pierdas.

La agresividad con que me responde es lo que termina por convencerme de que por más que tenga la misma apariencia, el digimon que está frente a mí no es Agumon. El Agumon que yo conozco es demasiado inocente para reaccionar de esa manera.

¿Pero entonces quién es?

Y de nuevo, ¿dónde estoy?

Por un segundo estoy a punto de creerle.

¿Qué tal si dice la verdad?

Agito mi cabeza hacia ambos lados. Por supuesto que no es verdad. ¿Cómo podría serlo?

Divago unos segundos más antes de darme cuenta de que Agumon, o el que se está haciendo pasar por él, se dio la vuelta y ya está a un par de metros de distancia.

¿De verdad piensa dejarme aquí?

—¡Agumon! ¡Espera! —le grito mientras mis piernas me llevan hacia adelante por pura inercia para alcanzarlo.

Él se detiene, pero no hace ningún ademán de querer regresar. Espera en el mismo sitio a que sea yo quien llegue a su lado.

—Te dije que no soy Agumon.

—¿Pero entonces cómo debería llamarte?

Agumon se lleva una mano a la barbilla y pone una expresión pensativa que no recuerdo haberle visto nunca antes. Al rato se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza.

—En realidad es complicado de explicar, así que supongo que puedes llamarme así.

—Pero hace un momento dijiste que la semana pasada fuiste… ¿un trozo de carne? ¿qué significa eso?

Vuelve a suspirar como antes, pero al menos parece más paciente cuando vuelve a abrir la boca para explicarme lo que acabo de preguntar.

—Como guía espiritual no tengo una forma definida, es por esa razón que voy adoptando distintas formas a lo largo del tiempo según la cosa en que más esté pensando Taichi.

—Entonces…el trozo de carne…

—Probablemente tenía mucha hambre en ese momento.

No puedo evitarlo, me largo a reír. Me río tanto que incluso un par de lágrimas saltan de mis ojos y la vergüenza de no poder detenerme hace que me cubra la boca con ambas manos.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Agumon enarca una ceja, un gesto demasiado humano para provenir de un digimon, aunque eso ya lo tenía claro. Sea quien sea, no es ningún tipo de ser digital.

—Lo siento, lo siento... —me disculpo rápidamente en cuanto logro recobrar la compostura—. Es que lo que acabas de decir suena tan propio de Taichi que no puedo ponerlo en duda.

—¿Estás diciendo que me crees lo del trozo de carne, pero no lo demás?

Lo medito algunos instantes. La verdad es que lo que he dicho no tiene ningún sentido, porque creer lo de la carne implicaría que sí le creo lo demás, que estoy en el alma de Taichi.

La situación es tan absurda que finalmente llego a la única conclusión coherente: debo estar soñando.

Me encojo de hombros porque no sé qué responderle.

—Ahh, los humanos son tan extraños —reclama Agumon.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero ya que eres el único aquí... ¿me podrías decir como desper...? Digo, ¿cómo volver a casa? —me corrijo en el último instante. Tengo la sensación de que si le digo o siquiera le insinúo que esto es un sueño, se rehusará a ayudarme.

Sé que es un poco tonto, porque si es un sueño significa que yo lo dirijo, que yo de alguna manera me he puesto en esta situación y por lo tanto debería poder manejar a las demás personas que aparezcan en él, pero no siempre es tan fácil y prefiero no arriesgarme.

—No lo sé. —Agumon se encoje de hombros.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —Mi voz adquiere un matiz ligeramente chillón y me veo obligada a llamarme a la calma.

"Recuerda, Sora. Esto es un sueño, solo un sueño"

—Soy el guía espiritual de Yagami-san, no el encargado del transporte —replica enfurruñado, como si yo estuviera menospreciando su misión aquí.

—¿Eso quiere decir que yo debo descubrir cómo hacerlo?

Agumon asiente con la cabeza una vez. Parece sincero tanto en sus gestos como en sus palabras.

Suspiro y una ligera brisa que revuelve mi cabello hace que vuelva a mirar el paisaje a mi alrededor.

La verdad es que no es un mal lugar con el cual soñar. Si no sé cómo despertar, quizá podría echar un vistazo...

Apenas alcanzo a dar un par de pasos cuando Agumon me retiene por un brazo y siento un ligero ardor en la zona.

—¡Espera! —ruge con apremio.

Cuando me doy vuelta a mirarlo para ver qué es lo que ocurre, él me suelta y da un paso atrás.

El ardor se intensifica, por lo que llevo mi mirada hasta la parte superior del codo, que es de donde me ha agarrado, y noto un rasguño profundo que traspasó mi uniforme. Sí, estoy con el uniforme de la secundaria. Recién hasta ahora lo noto. Hago una mueca de dolor y al mover el brazo una pequeña gota de sangre cae a la hierba bajo mis pies.

—¡Lo lamento! No sabía... no creí que pudiera lastimarte, pero es que no puedes andar por ahí como si nada.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto con suavidad mientras pongo un par de dedos sobre la herida, intentando que deje de sangrar. No estoy molesta, sé que no lo ha hecho a propósito.

—Porque está prohibido. El alma de una persona es muy frágil y moldeable. Cualquier cosa que hicieras mal podría repercutir en Yagami-san y es imposible saber qué consecuencias tendría.

—¿Qué? —La pregunta escapa de mis labios antes de que logre contenerla.

Por supuesto. Agumon solo está jugando el papel que mi subconsciente le ha dado. Eso significa que diga lo que diga, él seguirá pensando que es el guía espiritual de Taichi y se regirá por esas reglas, o al menos eso creo. No es que sea una experta en sueños ni nada por el estilo.

—¿Y si prometo no tocar nada? —pregunto. Después de lo que ha dicho me es inevitable sentir curiosidad. Quiero saber hasta dónde podrá llegar este sueño.

Agumon se queda callado un momento como si estuviera pensándolo, lo que de nuevo no cuadra con la personalidad despistada y más bien impulsiva del dinosaurio naranja que yo conozco hace años.

Al final suspira y se encoje de hombros.

—Está bien. Pareces una chica prudente... ¿qué tanto daño podrías hacer?

—¡Excelente! —Sonrío al tiempo que me llevo ambas manos a la cintura—. ¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar?

—Tú solo déjate llevar. Este sitio cambia mucho, así que no es como que tenga un mapa o algo por el estilo. Las cosas irán apareciendo en el orden que quieran.

—Oh. —La verdad no estoy segura de entender a qué se refiere, pero prefiero no preguntar más. En su lugar, me doy la vuelta y comienzo a atravesar cautelosamente el campo de girasoles.

Y entonces surge una pregunta que siento que mi mente había acallado hasta ese momento, sin duda confundida por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Por qué el alma de Taichi tiene un campo de girasoles?

¿Por qué no rosas o claves? Podría ser cualquier tipo de flor, pero por alguna razón siento que el hecho de que se trate de un girasol es relevante.

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

"Estás en un sueño, Sora. Recuérdalo. Solo es un sueño."

Sin duda se trata del sueño más loco que he tenido jamás, pero eso no quita que siga siéndolo.

Al poco rato dejamos atrás el campo de girasoles, a pesar de que es más grande de lo que pensé en un principio. Fuera de él todo es de color verde. Me acuclillo y compruebo con una mano que la textura del pasto es la misma del que yo conozco. ¿Habrá animales también? Miro a mi alrededor esperando que en cualquier momento aparezca alguno, pero no veo nada. Y tampoco es que haya árboles entre los que puedan ocultarse, así que supongo que estoy solo yo. Bueno, Agumon y yo.

Al volver a erguirme me parece oír una cascada a lo lejos.

—¿Eso es...? —intento preguntar.

—Una cascada, sí.

—Pero no veo na... —Mi frase se queda a medias en cuanto una cascada comienza a materializarse a mi izquierda.

Primero aparece una especie de monte rocoso y alto sobre el que empieza a crecer hierba y al final el río, que desciende abruptamente desde la parte superior.

Si un segundo atrás estaba impresionada por lo que parecía ser alguna clase de espejismo, ahora mi mandíbula cae abierta al ver lo que desciende por la cascada.

Sobre el agua, cayendo una a una y con un aspecto traslúcido, hay fotografías. Cientos de ellas.

La primera es de un bebé que no me cabe duda que se trata de Taichi, y no es solo porque haya visto fotos de él a esa edad, cuestión que a mi amigo no le hace mucha gracia. Fue Yuuko quien me las enseñó una tarde que fui a buscarlo y él había salido a jugar fútbol con unos amigos. Sí, sin mí. Comenzó a hacerlo cuando dejé el club de soccer y me uní al de tenis, pero eso ya es historia pasada.

Supongo que, al ver la decepción en mi cara, Yuuko solo quiso ser amable. Me invitó a pasar, me sirvió leche y galletas —por suerte, ya que no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para haber rechazado una de sus malas recetas— y entonces me pidió que esperara un momento. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó con un álbum de fotos de la infancia de Taichi.

Pero no, no es solo por eso que lo reconozco.

Recuerdo que incluso cuando vi esta misma fotografía en el álbum, supe al instante que se trataba de él. Solo era un bebé arrugado y pequeño, como todos, pero incluso entonces estaba sonriendo. Era la misma sonrisa que yo conocía y había visto tantas veces. Una sonrisa pacífica y alegre que parecía traspasar cualquier clase de barrera.

Las siguientes fotografías que se deslizan por la cascada están en orden cronológico. En cada una de ellas Taichi se va viendo más grande. Cuando cumplió un año, luego dos, luego tres, una foto de él sosteniendo a Hikari con ayuda de su padre cuando la chica nació, su primer día en la escuela, y así sucesivamente, hasta que llegamos al verano de 1999 y entonces en la mayoría de las imágenes aparecemos nosotros junto a él, todos nosotros en las diversas situaciones que vivimos.

Es entonces cuando comprendo que no es una especie de álbum de fotografías, sino una serie ordenada de recuerdos. Lo sé porque de muchos de los momentos que aparecen frente a mis ojos no hay un registro fotográfico oficial, y algunos son ligeramente diferentes a cómo yo los recuerdo. No mucho, solo son detalles. Supongo que porque será la forma en que Taichi los recuerda.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto volviendo a poner mi mano sobre el brazo que fue herido.

—Se llama La Cascada de la Vida. En ella aparecen imágenes de todo...

—Lo que Taichi ha vivido —termino la frase por él sin darme cuenta. Es solo como si hubiera pensado en voz alta.

—Así es. —Asiente satisfecho, como si estuviera feliz de que finalmente empezara a entender un poco más este lugar—. Al menos los momentos más importantes.

—¿Taichi... —titubeo sin saber por qué—… él recuerda todo esto? ¿Cada imagen?

—No necesariamente. Es decir, puede ser que algunas las tenga más claras que otras, pero al menos en teoría debería ser capaz de recordar cada una con un poco de ayuda. Ya sabes, un olor, algún sonido...

—Lo entiendo.

—¿Te parece si seguimos adelante?

Asiento con la cabeza.

Seguimos caminando y entonces un hermoso lago rodeado de árboles aparece a mi derecha. Me acerco a él sin poder evitarlo. Justo en la orilla hay un niño de espaldas a mí.

¿Alguien más que acabó atrapado aquí?

No, no puede ser porque esto es un sueño. No estoy atrapada aquí, y si tuviera que ponerlo en esos términos tendría que decir que estoy atrapada dentro de mi mente, lo que significa que sea quien sea ese niño, yo lo he puesto ahí.

—¿Vienes? —pregunta Agumon, deteniéndose abruptamente al darse cuenta de que no lo sigo. Me he quedado divagando sin apenas pretenderlo.

—Claro.

Mientras más me acerco, más se me hace familiar la silueta de aquel extraño, lo que significa que no es ningún extraño. En efecto, a pocas personas conozco con un cabello tan alborotado, por no decir que solo a una.

—¿Taichi? —pregunto insegura, todavía pensando que se dará vuelta y veré el rostro de alguien más.

Pero me equivoco. Cuando el pequeño, que estaba arrodillado, se levanta y se vuelve a mirarme, reconozco a mi mejor amigo en sus rasgos infantiles.

Me sonríe sin decir nada. Abro la boca para preguntarle qué hace aquí, sin embargo, algo me dice que no me responderá.

En su lugar, bajo la vista hasta sus manos y veo que sostiene un pompero*.

Eso era lo que estaba haciendo: burbujas. Y me basta alzar apenas un poco la mirada para descubrir que las pompas de jabón que se elevan sobre nuestras cabezas son algo diferente a las normales. En primer lugar, duran mucho más que las que conozco; de hecho, me tardo un buen rato en ver a una estallar. Y en segundo, no son transparentes, tienen imágenes semejantes a las que vimos en La Cascada de la Vida, solo que estas son más específicas y no tan ordenadas.

En una de ellas veo a Taichi montando sobre una bicicleta. A juzgar por su apariencia, debe ser la primera vez que lo consiguió. Su expresión de felicidad y orgullo en el rostro me lo confirma.

En otra identifico a un Taichi de unos doce años celebrando con una copa dorada en las manos mientras la gente a su alrededor lo ovaciona. No me sorprende. Desde niño le ha gustado el soccer y siempre ha soñado con convertirse en un gran futbolista profesional.

Es entonces cuando lo sé.

—Sus sueños... ¿cada burbuja representa un sueño de Taichi?

—Has resultado más inteligente de lo que creí en un principio —dice Agumon. No sé si tomármelo como un halago o una ofensa, pero en realidad no importa mucho. Ni él es el verdadero Agumon ni nada de lo que está sucediendo aquí es real. Seguro que lo olvido en cuanto despierte—. Tal como dices, cada uno es un sueño de Yagami-san. Desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes. Las pompas de jabón solo se rompen cuando él abandona ese sueño...

—Ya veo... —respondo de manera ausente, pensando en que me gustaría haber alcanzado a ver la burbuja que estalló un momento atrás. Es la única que lo ha hecho, y conociendo a Taichi como lo conozco, estoy segura de que no ocurre muy a menudo. No es de los que se den por vencidos fácilmente.

Lo único que me sorprende de la escena es la gran cantidad de burbujas que van surgiendo y cómo se entrecruzan entre sí. En muchas de ellas aparece siendo un futbolista, pero también hay otras en que viaja por el mundo o aparece ejerciendo las más diversas profesiones. Supongo que por eso sigue sin entregarle a Daigo-sensei la hoja con las carreras que le interesa estudiar.

—Es como si estuviera...

—Confundido —concluye Agumon por mí—. Lo está.

De pronto una nueva burbuja surge desde abajo entre todas las demás. Me llama la atención porque es pequeña, apenas del porte de una pelota de golf. Desde donde estoy no alcanzo a distinguir qué hay en su interior.

Me agacho y alargo una mano para tomarla sin pensar en lo que hago.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —grita un exaltado Agumon a mi lado, mientras agita con poca coordinación sus brazos. Pareciera que no está muy acostumbrado a su apariencia, y no puedo evitar preguntarme qué otras formas habrá adoptado antes.

"Tonta, Sora. Estás en un sueño. Tu sueño. Nada de esto es real".

—L-lo lamento. —No estoy acostumbrada a ser la que comete imprudencias, la impertinente. Ese es Taichi, y otra vez estoy pensando en él, aunque supongo que es difícil no hacerlo cuando se supone que estoy dentro de su alma—. Solo quería ver...

—Te advertí antes que no debes tocar nada. El más mínimo roce podría desatar una catástrofe.

—Lo olvidé. Es solo que esto es un poco raro —me justifico, siguiéndole la corriente—. ¿Puedo mirar de más cerca?

Agumon asiente una vez con la cabeza y yo termino poniéndome de rodillas y apoyando las manos a mis costados para conservar el equilibrio cuando me inclino hacia adelante.

La pequeña burbuja crece un poco y tiene pequeños brillos en su interior que me recuerdan a una bola navideña de esas que se agitan. Cuando me concentro, logro distinguir lo que hay dentro y mis labios se entreabren producto de la impresión.

Es Taichi, por supuesto. Solo que un Taichi un poco más mayor que el que conozco, quizá cerca de la treintena, y luce absolutamente diferente a todas las formas en que lo he visto alguna vez.

Viste una chaqueta y pantalón azules y formales, y debajo una camisa blanca que hace resaltar la corbata que rodea su cuello y que hace juego con su traje. Sus zapatos negros y elegantes están impecables. En una de sus manos porta un maletín.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto casi sin darme cuenta.

Siento la respiración de Agumon rozándome la oreja cuando este se acerca para mirar lo que estoy señalando con mi dedo índice.

—Oh, ese de nuevo —comenta con un tono de voz extraño, un poco ausente y meditabundo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "de nuevo"? —Vuelvo a preguntar sin siquiera pensar que no ha respondido mi duda anterior.

—Ha estado apareciendo en el último tiempo. Desde que el Mundo Digital y el mundo real están en peligro de nuevo para ser precisos. Pero cuando empieza a crecer un poco más, de pronto se rompe. No es común que le pase con sus sueños, pero supongo que este le causa un poco de inseguridad.

¿Taichi inseguro de algo?

Si alguien, en cualquier otro contexto, se acercara y me dijera algo así, diría que es imposible.

Pero esto es un sueño... y, además, si lo pienso un poco tampoco es tan descabellado. Quiero decir, Taichi es un humano después de todo. Por mucho que se esfuerce en ocultar sus miedos e inseguridades para hacernos creer que todo irá bien e interpretar ese rol de líder que tan bien se le da, por supuesto que también debe tenerlos, y una vocecita dentro de mí dice que siempre lo he sabido, solo que era más fácil no pensar en ello. Porque si Taichi tiene miedo... ¿qué nos queda a los demás?

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Agumon, mirándome fijamente. No parece preocupado, solo extrañado por mi actitud.

—Sí, lo estoy. Es solo que jamás había imaginado a Taichi de ese modo... ¿qué se supone que hace ahí?

—No estoy seguro de si deba decírtelo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es su sueño, al fin y al cabo. No a todas las personas les gusta compartirlos...

"Pero a Taichi sí", pienso yo.

Siempre me ha compartido sus sueños. Si hasta me ha contado algunas de sus experiencias más vergonzosas, o simplemente yo he sido parte de ellas. Bueno, de eso hace un tiempo hasta ahora, pero de todos modos...

"¿Por qué no éste?", mi pensamiento va dirigido a él, como si de algún modo pudiera hacérselo llegar para que recordara que puede decírmelo todo, o al menos solía ser así.

—Lo entiendo.

—¿Seguimos?

—Sí, claro...

Continuamos avanzando por el inmenso campo. El sol es agradable, cálido, pero no demasiado. Hay algunos otros ríos, lagunas e incluso plantas regadas por aquí y por allá, pero ninguna que tenga algo especial, hasta que de pronto siento que el cielo se nubla sobre mi cabeza y me asalta la estúpida idea de que quizá esté anocheciendo y yo aún sigo aquí.

Es estúpido porque no estoy aquí realmente, solo dentro de mi cabeza, y estoy segura de que en cualquier momento despertaré.

Alzo la mirada y me doy cuenta de que el cielo sigue tan despejado como antes, las nubes más bien están frente a mí, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Se apiñan entre sí formando una especie de nave gigante que arroja sombras a su alrededor cual tormenta que se aproximara.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto señalándolo con un dedo.

Agumon sigue la dirección de mi mano y frunce los labios.

—Es El Bosque de los Miedos. No te conviene mucho entrar allí, es un lugar engañoso y podrías acabar perdida en su interior —me advierte con voz grave.

Pero no me asusta. Sé que esto es un sueño, y lo peor es que siento que incluso si no lo supiera, mi respuesta hubiera sido la misma.

—Quiero verlo.

Agumon ni siquiera intenta convencerme. Parece ser que ya se ha dado por vencido conmigo, porque como toda respuesta suelta un suspiro y encabeza la marcha.

Yo lo sigo sin titubear.

Tardamos más de lo que creía en llegar. Al parecer no estaba tan cerca como se veía, pero me da igual.

No sé qué es lo que me impulsa a seguir con esto. No es solo morbo o las ganas de imaginar cuáles podrían ser los miedos más grandes de Taichi; no es como si planeara usarlos en su contra o algo así, pero sí noto que hay algo un poco insano en mi curiosidad. De por sí, es extraño que mi curiosidad le ganara a mi parte más racional, la parte que dice que esto es personal, aun cuando sea solo un sueño.

"¡Pero es un sueño!", me repito casi gritando.

Debo recordármelo a cada paso para no olvidarlo.

¿Qué daño podría hacer?

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del bosque, me doy cuenta de que este es más tupido y grande de lo que pensé. De alguna manera me había imaginado que solo serían unos cuantos árboles y ya, pero aquí debe haber al menos una docena.

Levanto la cabeza para ver las nubes que lo cubren y descubro que lucen amenazantes, como si de un momento a otro fueran a arrojarme toda el agua que contienen si llego a dar un paso en falso. Pero un presentimiento más fuerte me hace estar segura de que no lo harán. De que es tan solo una amenaza...

El pensamiento me sorprende. ¿De dónde he sacado esa idea?

—Esto... —titubeo, todavía sin saber muy bien lo que quiero decir—. ¿Debería preocuparme por la lluvia? —acabo preguntando al final.

Agumon me escruta con su mirada, es una mirada que jamás he visto en el rostro del verdadero y que sé que nunca veré. Los digimon, al menos en su estado natural, son demasiado bondadosos e inocentes como para esbozar una expresión así. Ellos no analizan las cosas de más ni entienden dobles sentidos.

—Algo me dice que sabes la respuesta —contesta al cabo de unos minutos que se me antojan eternos.

Y entonces decido soltar las palabras que rondan mi mente:

—Por supuesto —digo como si fuera obvio para cualquiera—. Dijiste que este es El Bosque de los Miedos de Taichi, pero Taichi casi nunca demuestra miedo...por eso es lógico que quiera esconderlos, aunque no creo que llegase a amenazar realmente a alguien que quisiera entrar en este terreno.

"No a mí", pienso. Más que un pensamiento es una esperanza. Quiero creer que no es así.

Agumon no dice nada, pero por cómo me mira, sé que tengo razón.

Doy un paso y luego otro. Esta vez mi guía se mantiene en la retaguardia.

¿Me sacará de aquí si algo sale mal?

"No seas tonta, Sora", me digo. "Si algo sale mal, tú serás quien te saque de aquí. Solo se trata de tu mente jugándote una mala pasada".

Decido dejar la pregunta de por qué estaré soñando con esto para después. No tengo tiempo para ponerme a divagar en este lugar.

Agito la cabeza para aclarar mi mente y comienzo a introducirme en el bosque por el pequeño camino que hay entre sus árboles.

Un par de fotografías cuelgan de sus ramas. No están todas juntas, sino una aquí y otra por allá. Algunos ni siquiera tienen una, lo que refuerza mi idea de que Taichi intenta mantenerlos ocultos, y por eso hay árboles de más, que solo tienen la finalidad de asustar y hacer parecer el bosque más grande y tenebroso de lo que es.

La primera imagen que veo es una en la que Hikari está en el hospital.

Debe tener unos cuatro años y tiene el rostro rosado por la fiebre.

Comprendo de inmediato de qué se trata. Esa fue la vez en que Taichi la obligó a ir a jugar fútbol con él al parque, y la pequeña Hikari se desmayó porque estaba muy enferma.

Fue la primera vez que Taichi tuvo miedo de perderla, es totalmente lógico que esté aquí y sea de las primeras cosas que veo.

Miro a mi izquierda y veo otra fotografía colgando. A diferencia de la primera, es translúcida, por lo que pareciera que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier instante, pero aun así logro entender lo que es. Se trata de una especie de monstruo con ojos grandes y una boca espantosa. Ese debe haber sido uno de sus primeros miedos, un miedo infantil que por alguna razón aún no desaparece del todo.

De pronto corre una brisa y la imagen se tambalea hasta casi desaparecer, pero enseguida vuelve a la normalidad y entonces pienso que quizá sea Taichi quien no quiere olvidarlo. Está ahí como un recordatorio de que no hay miedo que no pueda superarse. Suena tan propio de Taichi...

Aunque en rigor la que lo he pensado he sido yo, y eso me hace preguntarme si realmente lo conozco tan bien como creo.

A medida que avanzo, el miedo comienza a embargarme, pero no es mi miedo lo que siento, sino el que se aloja en cada una de las fotografías que cuelgan de los árboles. Debe ser porque cada una es reflejo de un miedo más grande que el anterior. Los miedos de los grandes no son tan inofensivos ni tan simples de superar como los de los niños. Mientras más me introduzco en el bosque es como si menos oxígeno tuviera y algo me oprimiera el pecho.

En más de una imagen veo algunos de los momentos de la primera vez que estuvimos en el Mundo Digital. Y lo comprendo, claro que lo comprendo. Yo perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que temí que todos fuéramos a morir en ese lugar y que nadie nunca nos encontraría.

En un momento dado tropiezo y alcanzo a sostenerme del árbol más cercano. Mis manos dan con su tronco bruscamente causando que se arañen un poco, sin embargo, no tengo tiempo para asimilar el dolor porque mi cabeza se levanta casi por instinto y me veo a mí en una fotografía.

Identifico el momento de inmediato. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Fue cuando Datamon me secuestró y Taichi me rescató. ¿Por qué eso seguiría siendo un miedo para él? Al fin y al cabo, salimos vivos de esa.

Decido seguir adelante antes de que mis pensamientos sigan haciendo elucubraciones.

Más adelante me sorprendo al encontrarme una fotografía en la que aparecemos Yamato y yo.

¿Qué tiene eso de aterrador?

Al principio no reconozco la situación a la que corresponde, pero luego de un par de segundos mirándola bien, lo recuerdo. Es de cuando Yamato y yo le contamos que estábamos saliendo. Decidimos juntos que Taichi tenía que ser el primero en saberlo, no por nada era el mejor amigo de ambos, ¿cierto?

Pero lo que sigo sin comprender por más vueltas que le doy, es qué hace ese momento aquí. ¿Por qué Taichi sintió miedo? ¿O de qué? ¿Temió que lo dejáramos de lado? Porque nunca lo hicimos, o al menos eso creo. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas que no se sintiera así.

De todos modos, ya no debería importar. De eso hacen ya tres años y nuestra relación no duró mucho.

La siguiente que veo me paraliza. Es casi demasiado horrible para mirarla por mucho tiempo, por lo que aparto mis ojos enseguida. Ver ambos mundos acabados debe ser uno de sus mayores miedos ahora mismo, lo siento pulsar dentro de mí, haciendo que se me revuelva el estómago y me entren ganas de vomitar.

—Deberíamos irnos... —dice Agumon a mi lado, haciéndome dar un respingo.

Por poco olvido su presencia aquí. Había estado tan callado durante el trayecto que fue fácil hacerlo.

Me giro a mirarlo y veo que su expresión es seria. No es como si algo malo pudiera ocurrirme aquí, pero decido hacerle caso, porque no suena a que lo diga por decir.

Asiento con la cabeza y un suspiro escapa entre mis labios. Creo que comienzo a sentirme cansada.

¿Es posible cansarse en un sueño?

Mi mente divaga y divaga sin parar.

Normalmente mis sueños no duran tanto, o al menos recuerdo bastante poco de ellos, pero este se me ha hecho eterno.

De regreso a la entrada del bosque noto que ahora sí que ha comenzado a oscurecer. Quizá por eso Agumon me advirtió que regresáramos.

—Bien, Sora. Ha sido un encantador paseo, pero me parece que ya deberías regresar a casa, ¿no lo crees?

Estoy a punto de responderle que sí cuando mis ojos captan algo a sus espaldas.

¡El campo se terminó!

No es como que sea un hecho extraño en sí mismo, quiero decir, obviamente tenía que terminar en algún punto, ¿no? Pero antes de que entráramos en el bosque todavía faltaba mucho trecho por recorrer. ¿Y ahora de pronto se esfumó?

Ahora, donde todo era verde brillante, solo hay un mar insondable y oscuro. Las olas rompen en la orilla, más o menos a un metro de donde estamos.

Agumon se da vuelta al darse cuenta de que me he quedado mirando algo fijamente.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—El camino... es decir, el campo. Juraría que todavía quedaba más por recorrer.

—Te lo dije antes —me explica con un tono que me hace creer que he perdido todos los puntos que había ganado con él por mi aparente astucia al deducir ciertas cosas—. El alma de una persona es moldeable. No siempre se presenta de la misma forma. Depende del momento, las circunstancias y... —Hace una pausa que me obliga a contener la respiración. No me está mirando, pero lo hace cuando decide seguir hablando—. La persona.

—Lo entiendo —miento. ¿Qué podría entender yo de todo esto? ¿Cómo es posible que mi mente creara algo tan elaborado y yo siga sin entender el mensaje que me intenta transmitir? O, en cualquier caso, el mensaje que intento transmitirme a mí misma.

Estoy a punto de preguntarle si sabe cómo puedo volver a casa, cuando un destello dorado a espaldas de Agumon llama mi atención. Otra vez... Comienzo a sentirme como en una especie de bucle.

—¿Qué es eso?

Por segunda vez se vuelve para averiguar qué rayos estoy mirando. Cuando me mira de nuevo, suspira con cansancio.

—Es curioso. Esa es la única cosa que deberías conocer de este lugar. Es un faro. Hay faros en el mundo real, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. ¿Pero adónde conduce?

—A una cueva —señala de manera muy parca, haciendo que sospeche al instante que me está ocultando algo.

—¿Qué clase de cueva?

Vuelve a suspirar, pero ahora el cansancio roza el hastío.

—La Cueva de los Deseos Ocultos —responde. Abro la boca para hablar y él me interrumpe—. Y antes de que lo preguntes, no, no puedo llevarte ahí.

—¿Por qué no? —pestañeo con confusión.

Si esto fuera real y significara romper alguna especie de regla, supongo que ya ha roto bastantes con todo lo que me respondió antes.

—Porque es peligroso, y además no hay cómo llegar. Por algo se llama La Cueva de los Deseos Ocultos. La idea es que permanezca oculta de visitantes.

"Eso suena muy lógico, pero..."

Mi pensamiento se queda a la mitad cuando veo, literalmente, aparecer un bote de la nada.

—¿Qué tal eso? —pregunto.

Agumon gruñe y se da la vuelta por... ¿tercera vez ya?

—No puedo creerlo. —Su tono de voz obviamente suena molesto, pero como está de espaldas a mí y no lo conozco lo suficiente, no soy capaz de saber si la molestia es porque yo esté siendo tan terca y curiosa, o porque el dichoso bote apareció.

¿Quizá no se suponía que lo hiciera?

Pasa un largo momento en silencio. Más de un minuto y medio, según la cuenta que hago en mi mente.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué más da? Pero te advierto que no pienso remar solo.

—Por supuesto. —Faltaba menos. Con todo lo que ha hecho por mí, sería muy desvergonzada si esperara que más encima me llevara.

Nos acercamos con cuidado a la orilla y él sostiene el bote de un lado con sus garras para que yo pueda subirme sin que se tambalee. A continuación, empuja la pequeña embarcación hacia el mar y esta oscila cuando Agumon se sube de un salto detrás de mí.

Los primeros segundos es el oleaje el que nos lleva hacia el interior del agua, como una especie de invitación disfrazada que me produce un escalofrío. Pero mi compañero y guía no tarda en pasarme un remo y comenzar a agitar el otro hundiéndolo en el lado derecho del mar. Yo hago lo mismo en el izquierdo.

He hecho esto antes. Una con mi padre y dos o tres con Taichi, así que por suerte no tengo mayor problema en hacerlo. No obstante, el viaje nos toma mucho más tiempo del que esperaba. Más tiempo aún que los recorridos anteriores.

Cuando al fin llegamos a la altura del faro, estimo que hemos estado navegando al menos una hora y el sol ya casi se ha escondido del todo. Es como si estuviéramos en medio del mar oscuro.

El recuerdo de que existe un mar así en el Mundo Digital vuelve a producirme un escalofrío. Eso y el frío que hace aquí. Pero por suerte no es ahí donde estoy, y aun si lo estuviera esto es solo un sueño. Un estúpido sueño. Solo eso. Me lo repito tres o cuatro veces como una especie de mantra.

La cueva está justo detrás del faro. Al principio no la veo, sin embargo, Agumon me la señala por encima de mi hombro y me insta a que vayamos más rápido.

No sé cómo haremos el viaje de regreso estando tan oscuro. Quizá no tengamos que hacerlo. Quizá ni siquiera alcance a ver lo que se esconde aquí, suponiendo que haya algo. La sola idea me frustra.

Encallamos el bote en la pequeña porción de arena y rocas que cubren la parte delantera de la cueva. Esta no está oculta como podría pensarse. Su entrada es amplia y visible. La clase de sitio que suele tratarse de una trampa en las películas o libros.

De acuerdo, no. Debo dejar de hacer esto, en serio.

Agumon baja primero y me tiende una mano para ayudarme a bajar.

Me froto los brazos con mis propias manos cuando una corriente de aire nos recibe y agita mi uniforme.

Recién cuando Agumon se adelanta y entra en la cueva me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera tenemos una linterna.

¿Qué pasa conmigo? Yo no soy así. La clase de persona que va improvisando planes sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Pero dudo mucho que mi guía se tome bien que le pida que regresemos después de todo el trabajo que nos costó llegar, así que no me queda más remedio que tragarme mi arrepentimiento y seguirlo. Además, si soy sincera conmigo misma, no quiero marcharme, no sin saber lo que esconde este lugar.

Apenas pongo un pie en la cueva descubro que no está oscuro. Hay antorchas que cuelgan de ambos lados con la misión de iluminar todo el interior.

Suspiro de alivio. Supongo que solo se encienden cuando hay un visitante. Cuando perciben movimiento.

Agumon no parece sorprendido por esto. O lo sabía o no le preocupa, por lo que no se detiene y yo debo trotar un poco para seguirle el paso.

Al cabo de cinco minutos o quizá menos, ya hemos llegado al final. Bueno, no al final exactamente. Hay un umbral que nos separa de la siguiente habitación. Una habitación de la que no distingo nada, porque esta sí que está oscura, así que por lo que sé, bien podría ser un barranco o un agujero gigante.

—Tranquilízate —dice Agumon de repente. No sé cómo es que ha notado que estoy nerviosa, pero su voz me alivia.

"¿Es una broma?", susurra Taichi dentro de mi cabeza. Es lo que me dijo una vez cuando le pregunte cómo sabía que estaba nerviosa.

"Está en ti. Todo tu cuerpo lo grita. Tus hombros, tus piernas, tus labios..."

Recuerdo exactamente el estremecimiento que me recorrió el cuerpo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba mirando mi boca al decirlo.

—No pasa nada —continúa Agumon—. Es seguro. Pero debes entrar sola.

—¿Seguro que no hay alguna trampa? —pregunto, aunque comienzo a preguntarme si Agumon me lo diría si supiera. ¿Por qué he supuesto todo este tiempo que es mi amigo? Después de todo, no es el Agumon que conozco.

"Tonta, Sora. Tonta y mil veces tonta".

—Por supuesto que es una trampa, niña tonta —me dice, dejándome totalmente desconcertada—. Estamos en el alma de una persona que no sabe que estamos aquí...bueno, tú lo estás. Este es mi trabajo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto con voz temblorosa, no puedo evitarlo.

—Que el alma de una persona detecta cuando hay un intruso y cuando lo hace activa un mecanismo de defensa.

—¿Un mecanismo de defensa? ¿Qué clase de mecanismo? ¿Por qué no ha pasado nada antes? ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho hasta ahora? —Lo sé, estoy histérica, pero de nuevo no puedo evitarlo.

"Tranquilízate, Sora", me dice Taichi.

—Esas son muchas preguntas. Más de las que tenemos tiempo de responder, me temo. Ya debes estar por despertar, así que, si de verdad quieres ver lo que hay dentro, no te queda más que confiar en mi palabra o simplemente tomar el riesgo.

"¿Que ya debo estar por despertar?", me pregunto. Es la primera vez que deja entrever que esto es un sueño, sin embargo, contrario a lo que esperaba, eso no me tranquiliza demasiado. Es más, no me tranquiliza nada.

—¿Entonces qué dices? Decide ya. —La forma en que me presiona no me da buena espina, pero no sé si realmente me dejaría marcharme.

Esto es mi sueño, ¿no? Debería hacerlo. Él es invención de mi inconsciente.

—No tengo todo el día —insiste.

Avanzo apenas unos pasos y pongo una de mis manos en el umbral.

—¿Necesitas un empujón? —pregunta Agumon desde atrás. Pero sé que lo dice en broma. Él no va a obligarme, no lo haría. Soy yo la que quiero entrar.

—No —contesto secamente, y entonces entro.

* * *

Solo alcanzo a dar un paso cuando el suelo desaparece bajo mis pies y caigo. Comienzo a caer por un estúpido agujero como una insulsa y estúpida Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

Soy una tonta. Sabía que habría un hoyo. Agumon incluso dijo que esto era una trampa...

¿Supongo que ese habrá sido mi lado consciente intentando advertirle al subconsciente?

No lo sé. Lo cierto es que no lo sé. Esta es una de las primeras veces que la curiosidad le gana a mi sensatez, y me juro a mí misma que será la última.

¿No soy yo la que usualmente detiene a los demás de hacer cosas tontas como esta? A Taichi para empezar...

¿Qué puede haber aquí que sea tan interesante?

¿Qué podré hallar que valga el tremendo susto que me he ganado?

Segundos después, o minutos —¿quién sabe?—, aterrizo dolorosamente sobre mi trasero y un suspiro de alivio emerge desde lo más hondo de mi garganta. Creo que no había estado respirando...

Inspiro profundo e intento reponerme del shock antes de levantarme. Por suerte no me he roto nada, o si tengo alguna lesión, no me duele de momento.

"Que esto es un sueño, Sora", me recuerdo por centésima vez antes de decidirme a investigar.

Las antorchas del lugar se encienden apenas doy un paso al frente, lo que me facilita la tarea de examinar dónde estoy.

Es solo una habitación pequeña y vacía.

Sí, vacía.

El corazón se me cae a los pies, si es que eso realmente puede ocurrir.

¿He cometido esta locura por nada?

No, en mi interior siento que me equivoco. Que este no es un sueño cualquiera ni yo me estuve comportando como yo misma desde que desperté en él.

Aquí debe haber algo.

Comienzo a tantear las paredes con cuidado. Primero detrás de mí y luego voy avanzando en el sentido del reloj hasta que me detengo en el punto que estaría el número doce.

Y _voilá. _Ver tantas películas de misterio finalmente ha sido útil para variar.

Un comportamiento secreto.

Retrocedo un paso, asustada al ver como un pequeño cuadrado se retira hacia un costado, quedando detrás de la pared.

Pero si eso me pilla con la guardia baja, ni se imaginan lo que significa encontrarme con lo que hay en su interior.

Al principio no me lo creo. Esto ha pasado de ser un sueño bizarro a una alucinación. ¿Acaso me drogué?

No, yo no me drogo ni lo haría.

¿Pero y si alguien...?

Por alguna razón que desconozco me da risa. Mi mente está más hiperactiva de lo habitual.

Si solo es una foto...

Una foto mía para ser más exactos.

Está pegada al fondo de la pequeña casilla oculta, que podría ser una especie de caja fuerte.

Eso es...

Esta es la caja fuerte de Taichi, por expresarlo de alguna manera.

Y yo... ¿yo soy su deseo oculto?

Un extraño calor comienza a subirme por el cuello, haciéndome sentir sofocada.

No puede ser, no...

Taichi y yo siempre hemos sido amigos. Nunca ha insinuado que quisiera ser algo más.

Mi corazón se acelera y por un segundo temo que voy a desmayarme, así que me siento en el suelo y apoyo mi espalda contra la pared.

Cierro mis ojos e inspiro profundo intentando calmarme. Necesito hacerlo si quiero descubrir cómo salir de aquí.

Lo que no me esperaba era que, al cerrar mis ojos, lo primero que vería sería a Taichi.

Está justo ahí, a mi lado, sonriendo como casi siempre. Es mi sonrisa favorita de él. Aquella serena y templada como los rayos del sol en primavera.

No sé qué me ocurre, si es un lapsus u otro sueño. ¿Se puede tener un sueño dentro de un sueño? ¿Soñar que sueñas? El caso es que de pronto me descubro pensando algo totalmente irracional:

"_Si pudiera ver el alma de Taichi, creo que sería un campo soleado y lleno de flores"._

El pensamiento, lejos de parecerme ajeno, lo siento propio, como si alguna vez lo hubiera tenido. ¿Pero cuándo? No logro recordar. Estoy perdida en el tiempo y el espacio, y honestamente me da miedo abrir los ojos porque no siento el suelo debajo de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué tal si ha desaparecido? ¿Y si caigo por otro agujero? ¿Y si no logro salir de aquí?

Sin darme cuenta, he comenzado a entrar en pánico.

Lo único que siento de verdad es el calor de una lágrima deslizándose por mi mejilla derecha, pero ni siquiera me atrevo a secármela. Permanezco quieta, o más bien congelada.

—¿Sora? —pregunta alguien. Se escucha cerca, ¿será que Agumon vino por mí?—. ¿Sora? —repite instantes después.

No, definitivamente no es Agumon. Pero no me atrevo a mirar.

_Soraaaaaaa._

Conozco esa voz. Necesito identificar de dónde viene y seguirla.

Siento cosquillas en el cuello y en una de mis orejas, como si alguien meciera una especie de pluma en ella hacia un lado y otro.

—Anda ya, dormilona. Es hora de ir a casa...

Abro los ojos.

Estoy en el salón de clases. Se supone que tenía clase de algebra.

Pestañeo repetidamente para asegurarme de que realmente desperté. Tengo los brazos cruzados sobre el pupitre y mi cabeza apoyada en ellos. También noto los músculos agarrotados por la postura. Alguien tuvo la delicadeza de poner un libro frente a mí, imagino que para que el profesor no se diera cuenta de mi desliz.

¿Pero cómo he podido dormirme tan profundo estando en clase? Esto nunca me había pasado antes.

—Ahí estás —dice una voz conocida y risueña.

Sé incluso antes de volverme hacia mi derecha que voy a encontrarme a Taichi ahí. Tiene un codo apoyado en su propio pupitre y el cuerpo ladeado para descansar su mentón en la mano. En la otra sostiene una pluma que no sé de dónde se ha sacado. Me observa con una expresión de diversión.

—Llevo un buen rato intentando despertarte. ¿Hay algo que estés haciendo en las noches que te tiene cansada? ¿Algo que deba saber? —bromea como de costumbre.

No le sigo la corriente, ni siquiera protesto; y supongo que eso lo desconcierta más.

Me yergo y estiro los brazos sobre mi cabeza para desperezarme. Es entonces cuando noto que somos los únicos que quedamos en el salón.

El reloj empotrado a la pared sobre el pizarrón marca las cuatro y media. Las clases terminaron hace treinta minutos.

—Es muy tarde... —digo, aunque más bien pienso en voz alta.

—Ya lo creo. Te lo dije, llevo mucho intentando despertarte —dice, y esta vez hay una nota de preocupación en su voz.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Todos deberíamos dormirnos en clase alguna vez. Y supongo que todos estamos cansados. —Lo último lo dice en un susurro.

—Deberíamos marcharnos. Mi madre debe estar preocupada.

La silla chirria más fuerte de lo normal en el silencio que nos envuelve cuando la echo hacia atrás. Tomo el libro y mi estuche, que alguien se ha preocupado de ordenar por mí (imagino que Taichi), y me dispongo a marcharme, pero entonces él me agarra abruptamente de la muñeca.

—¿Qué...qué pasa? —Intento en vano disimular el escalofrío que me sube por la columna en cuanto él roza mi piel.

—Estás herida —dice notablemente preocupado.

¿Qué? Por supuesto que no estoy herida. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo si aparentemente me pasé toda o casi toda la última hora de clase durmiendo?

Abro la boca para decírselo, pero entonces mis ojos captan su mirada, posada con firmeza en un punto a la altura del codo sobre mi brazo derecho.

Y mi corazón da un salto dentro de mi pecho.

Siento un vacío en la boca del estómago y por si las dudas, decido apoyar una de mis manos en el pupitre antes de seguir la dirección de su mirada.

Cuando lo hago apenas puedo creerme lo que veo.

La chaqueta de mi uniforme está rasgada por encima de mi codo como si un animal (o digimon, digo dentro de mí), me hubiera rasguñado.

Pero no puede ser... no es posible.

Alzo ambas manos temblorosas frente a mis ojos y descubro heridas superficiales en ellas de cuando tropecé con el tronco...

"No, no, no, no. Eso era un sueño. Ningún sueño me haría esto".

—¿Sora? —Me llama Taichi. Por la expresión que tiene pareciera que de nuevo lleva un rato llamándome hasta que le escucho—. ¿Estás bien? De repente te has puesto pálida.

—N-no estoy segura —le digo la verdad porque sé que de nada sirve mentirle, me descubriría en el acto.

—Entonces no hay nada más que decir. Iremos a la enfermería a que te curen esa herida... ¿cómo te la hiciste, por cierto?

—No recuerdo —¿Qué me dije a mí misma de mentir? Taichi enseguida me mira con suspicacia—. Supongo que... —¿Qué más da? No tengo fuerzas para inventar nada—. Pero no será necesario. Estoy bien. Ni siquiera estoy sangrando.

—De eso nada, jovencita —dice imitando la voz de un anciano—. ¿Qué me dices tú cuando me lastimo?

—Que se puede infectar, pero...

—De modo que iremos a la enfermería, vamos —dice al tiempo que se encamina hacia la puerta, sin darme tiempo a replicar, por lo que le sigo afuera y luego por el largo pasillo que da al área de salud.

Como me imaginaba, el instituto está totalmente vacío. Los estudiantes que quedan deben estar en sus talleres.

De camino allí no puedo parar de darle vueltas a lo sucedido. Recuerdo con extraña claridad el sueño que tuve, pero no encuentro ninguna lógica detrás de lo que ocurre. Si fue un sueño... ¿por qué estoy lastimada?

¿Es que acaso sigo soñando?

De pronto me detengo y Taichi, que va dos o tres pasos por delante de mí, lo hace al mismo tiempo, como si ambos estuviéramos sincronizados, como si fuéramos las dos piezas de un viejo artefacto programadas para moverse a la par.

—Taichi... —¿Sabrá él lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Habrá soñado lo mismo que yo?

—¿Qué pasa, Sora? —Ladea la cabeza, escrutándome con inquietud. No lo culpo. A sus ojos, debo estar comportándome verdaderamente raro.

Quiero decirle lo que pasó, o más bien lo que soñé. Quiero que él me de una explicación lógica o me diga que todo ha sido obra de mi imaginación. ¿Pero cómo podría serlo si siento el dolor en el brazo y en las palmas de mis manos? ¿Si todo se siente tan real?

—¿Sora? —me insta él.

—¿Cuál dirías que es tu flor favorita?

Sus cejas se alzan y sus pupilas se dilatan producto de la sorpresa. Sea lo que sea que esperara oír, no era esto; tampoco lo que yo pensaba decir, ciertamente. No obstante, me sorprende a los pocos segundos con una respuesta rápida y firme:

—Los girasoles.

—¿Por qué?

El comienzo de una sonrisa se intuye en las comisuras de sus labios.

—¿De verdad tengo que decirlo? Pensé que sería obvio.

—No lo es.

Se rasca la nuca distraídamente y se lleva las manos a los pantalones.

—Porque tú eres como un girasol.

—¿Qué se supone que...? —intento preguntar, pero él me interrumpe con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Y como sabes, los girasoles siguen la luz del sol, o sea yo.

—Espera. —De los nervios y la vergüenza he pasado a la sorpresa y el enfado; así es Taichi, como un balancín que me lleva de una emoción a otra en un segundo, tiene esa facilidad—. ¿Estás diciendo que tú eres el sol y yo soy el girasol que sigue tu luz?

Taichi se encoge de hombros con descaro.

—No puedes negar que es una buena analogía para nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? Eres... eres... solo eres demasiado, ¿sabías?

—Lo sé. ¿Ahora podemos ir a la enfermería a que te curen eso?

Asiento, más por seguirle la corriente que por otra cosa. Lo que menos quiero es que vuelva a preguntar cómo me lastimé. Si ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, ¿cómo se supone que se lo explique?

Una duda me asalta de pronto. Si las heridas son reales... ¿lo demás también?

Agito la cabeza.

Son demasiadas cosas que pensar, y eso que apenas es lunes.

* * *

_**Bonus**_

Estoy sentada en una camilla mientras vuelvo a ponerme la blusa del uniforme y luego la chaqueta. La enfermera insistió en que me los quitara para poder curarme apropiadamente la herida, por lo que puso un biombo alrededor de donde estábamos y obligó a Taichi a quedarse del otro lado. Por suerte la mujer no hizo muchas preguntas y fingió creerme cuando le dije que me había herido con la rama de un árbol. No se me ocurrió una excusa mejor, honestamente no tenía cabeza para eso.

Me visto deliberadamente lento, porque puedo ver perfectamente la figura de mi mejor amigo recortada contra la tela del biombo gracias a la intensa luz del lugar, y aunque en un día normal apreciaría su compañía, tengo mucho en que pensar y creo que sería mejor si no lo tuviera cerca por un rato; lo que menos quiero es que comience un interrogatorio de por qué me quedé dormida y cómo me lastimé exactamente.

Me bajo de un pequeño salto de la camilla y me quedo quieta por un par de segundos, insegura de cómo proceder a continuación.

—¿Taichi? —pregunto dubitativa.

—Aquí estoy —contesta enseguida, e irónicamente termino sonriendo a pesar de mis nervios. Me hace gracia que esté montando guardia como si alguien fuera a venir a hacerme daño en cualquier momento, aunque también me enternece.

—Lo sé, puedo verte.

—¿Ya estás lista?

—Algo así. Tengo otra pregunta.

—¿Tiene que ver con las flores?

—No, nada de flores. Es más bien algo que quiero que sepas. —Guardo silencio por si él quiere decir alguna cosa, pero no obtengo respuesta, de modo que continúo—. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿verdad?

Pasa un largo rato sin contestar. Por un par de segundos ni siquiera soy capaz de escuchar su respiración, pero sé que sigue ahí porque lo veo. No se ha movido de su lugar.

—A ti no puedo esconderte nada, ¿no es así? —susurra con un tono de rendición.

No sé qué responderle, así que mejor callo a la espera de que siga hablando.

—Es solo que estoy preocupada por Agumon y los demás, ¿sabes? No he podido parar de pensar en él, lo que pasaría si se infectara...

—Lo entiendo.

Todos estamos preocupados por nuestros camaradas, pero su respuesta no me tranquiliza. Por el contrario, solo hace que recuerde las palabras del Agumon de mi sueño:

_Como guía espiritual no tengo una forma definida, es por esa razón que voy adoptando distintas formas a lo largo del tiempo según la cosa en que más esté pensando Taichi._

¿Será acaso solo otra coincidencia?

Ya son demasiadas como para creérmelo, pero aun así intento hacerlo.

"Luego", me digo. "Cuando estés sola en tu casa podrás pensar más acerca de esto. Ahora solo debes comportarte normal...o lo más normal que puedas".

—¿Sora?

—Aquí estoy —digo al tiempo que retiro el biombo y dejo que me vea—. Es solo que quisiera decirte que todo irá bien, apoyarte como tú siempre lo haces con nosotros...

—Pero no lo sabes —me interrumpe—. Ninguno lo sabe. Así que no te culpes por no poder decírmelo. Casi lo prefiero así. Tú eres la más realista de los dos, ¿recuerdas?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Y tú el único que tiene el valor suficiente para cambiar la realidad —le digo. No sé de dónde me salen esas palabras, pero ni siquiera las pienso antes de decirlas. Solo brotan de mis labios como las lágrimas lo hacen de mis ojos, de forma instintiva e inevitable.

Noto un destello extraño en sus ojos y algo me dice que acabo de decir lo que necesitaba escuchar. Eso me hace sentir un poco mejor.

—Vamos a casa de una vez, ¿quieres? —pregunta con suavidad.

—Por favor —respondo casi en una súplica.

Y nos vamos.

* * *

**Referencia:**

*Pompero: Se refiere al frasco que contiene líquido para hacer burbujas, el típico que se compra en cualquier lugar y que trae incorporado en su tapa una varilla con un aro al final. Viene de la palabra pompa y consiguientemente de las pompas de jabón que se puede hacer con él.

La RAE no la reconoce, pero hasta donde sé y conversando con HikariCaelum, es un término generalmente aceptado.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Comencé a escribir esto el año pasado como por septiembre y apenas terminé el primer borrador hace unos días (el 4 de marzo para ser más exactos), por lo que ni esta es la idea completamente original que tuve ni quedó tal como esperaba, pero no sería la primera vez que me pasa.

Estoy intentando terminar mis pendientes en Fanfiction porque siento que se acerca el momento de despedirme de la página.

Eso no quiere decir que jamás vuelve a subir nada o que no vaya a cambiar de opinión, pero es lo que siento. Este 2019 comienzo una nueva etapa y con ella también nuevos proyectos.

Gracias a todo el que haya llegado hasta aquí abajo, en especial a quienes ya me han leído antes.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
